Typical motor home steps in front of the entrance door or the cab doors are dangerously small making them unsafe to step on without risk of the foot slipping off and the person being seriously injured. A step cover is needed that will enlarge the area of the step surface but which may be quickly attached and removed as desired. The step should be foolproof in use and have a positive locking means for locking the step cover on the step.